Deathstroke
Deathstroke is publicly known to be Slade Wilson now. He is a world famous mercenary and top-notch, and was known as a villain to the Titans. His last public stunt was a number of years ago when he was being publicly hunted down as an enemy of a state, and believed dead. However, he soon reappeared working for the Thunderbolts. That affiliation ended, though, and he has since resumed his career as an assassin elite in the criminal world. Background * Slade Wilson - born to social climbing parents and raised a gentleman, grandson to the famous General Wilson. He rebels when his parents move to England, and join the army at 16, lying about his age. He excelled. Recruited for co-ops, met Adeline Kane who was his trainer. She taught him to think and fight in three dimensional. They later married and Adeline left the military to have Grant. * Wilson had a rocky military history. He was very good at his job, but disobeyed orders to save his best friend Wintergreen (who has saved his life before), but was also quick to volunteer for a dangerous new super soldier serum that would make him resistant to truth drugs. The results were questionable, but he recovered from the coma and was released on a medical discharge. * His second son, Joseph was born. The white collar job was driving Slade insane and his unusual abilities were beginning to stabilize. With Wintergreen's help, he becomes a mercenary. His lies bite him in the rear when Joseph is kidnapped by The Jackal and loses his beautiful singing voice. Adeline tries to kill him and he loses his right eye. * Slade and Addy divorce, and Slade returns to mercenary work as Deathstroke, The Terminator. His powers further stabilize and grow in potential. He meets Sweet Lili on a job and helps her escape to America. They become lovers and she hides Rose from him. * Ravager I a.k.a. Grant Wilson dies fighting the Titans. Deathstroke develops a hatred of the Titans and a need for revenge. The Judas Contract mission was established and Deathstroke turned the Titans over to HIVE. His youngest son Joseph was captured when he came with Nightwing to try and free the rest of the Titans. Jospeh then took control of his father, making him release the Titans. Terra went insane when she thought she was betrayed, and tried to kill everyone. She only managed to kill herself and the HIVE leaders. * Deathstroke is arrested, but is acquitted when a Deathstroke keeps showing up around the city. It is later discovered that Beast Boy was posing as Deathstroke to free him, so that he could kill Deathstroke himself. Slade refused to fight Beast Boy, and the two talked. Slade decided to retire in his Kenya home for a while. * Deathstroke reappears to assist the Titans when Joseph (Jericho) goes crazy. He ends up having to kill his own son to save the world. He retires again. * Ravager II - later revealed to be The Jackal - is killed by Deathstroke after blowing up his Kenya home. Slade was not pleased. Slade leaves retirement. * Slade goes to Gotham City and helps Batman solve a case. He gets poisoned with a truth serum that breaks down cellular structure. It starts to slowly kill him. He ends up training a new Vigilante named Pat. The two have a short-lived romance or rather a one-night stand. Pat learns her lessons hard and retires from being a Gotham City police detective and works to make the streets safer full-time. * Slade starts to get hunted by the U.S. Government, and it gets more complicated. He is publicly outed again as really being Deathstroke. Wintergreen goes missing. Eventually, he convinces Superman to secretly take him to the Federal Government to share information and he becomes an undercover agent. He dies while fighting for his life on the run, and is taken to Cheshire. * Cheshire resurrects Slade, finding that his heart is still beating barely. She uses genetic research she managed to get from his blood to reboot his powers. Slade works with Roy Harper to bring down Cheshire's operations, but she uses a nuke first. * Slade is publicly announced to not really be dead, and having acted secretly as an undercover agent for the U.S. Government. He is celebrated as a hero in a way. Course, the U.S. Government screwed up and let Cheshire get ahold of a live nuke because they didn't handle their end of the deal. Slade gives them the middle finger as they say, and walks out pissed. * Wintergreen reappears, Slade finally realizing that he was not hiding out somewhere nice, but that he was hidden away in a prison to be forgotten without trial. * Slade and Wintergreen start to deal with issues of Addy being kidnapped and young mercenaries being hired to interfere. Slade does not wish to kill the young mercenaries, having flashbacks of Joseph. Wintergreen finally has enough and threatens to kill Slade, but then puts the gun in his hand. He lets Slade know that his actions are slowly going to kill him, and if he is that pitiful, he may as well end his own life. Slade almost does it. With tears in his eyes, he puts the gun down and makes a decision to move on, no matter what. One of the mercenary kids shows up, and he proves it by killing him when they prove too stupid to live. * Deathstroke's half-brother Wade murders Slade's friend Squirrel and kidnaps Rose to hurt him. Wintergreen and Sweet Lil go after her daughter, and Sweet Lil dies. Deathstroke drops his daughter off at the Titans, afraid she will get hurt again if she ever gets close to him. * Over the years, Deathstroke has teamed up with the Titans. Usually this happens when it involves his family such as finding a missing Jericho. Still, he was teamed up with them when his wife went made due to a blood transfusion he gave her in the past to save her life and restarted H.I.V.E. Starfire was the one that ended Addy's life when Slade couldn't do it. Slade is filled with pain and rage, and does not really know if he wants to murder Starfire, or thank her (most likely kill her). He renounced his ties to the Titans. * Jericho then awakened in Slade's body. Slade is forced to murder his best friend Wintergreen, and to attack the Titans again. He shattered Impulse's knee. When he finally gained control and Jericho was seperated from him, Slade disappeared for a while. * Deathstroke reappeared during Heroes Crisis to save his daughter's life when she was trapped in the Titans Tower with Arsenal's daughter. * Deathstroke leaves the Thunderbolts to resume being an assassin. Personality Slade Wilson a.k.a. Deathstroke is a complicated figure, especially with the 'old enough to be a grandfather' under his belt. He has lived a harsh life, some of his own doing. Still, he is foremost a gentleman to the ladies. He can be a bit old-fashioned where they are concerned, finding powerful women amusing and eccentric. Even his co-op trained wife turned into a traditional housewife for him. Of course, if the woman really believe they can handle it, he will not go easy on them. Even when it comes to seduction, he can play it cold like he is immue, or given in while pretending to leak information. No matter what though, Slade always seems in control. He is also stubborn and prideful, will refuse to admit he is wrong and stand by his decisions even if they are wrong. He absolutely hates to lose, and will always try to find a way to turn a lost into a win. As a result he is vengeful when he sees wrong doing against him. He won't stop at just the ends of the earth to track the offender down and make them pay. On the other hand, Slade his has own honor system. If you do a good deed to him, he will do likewise to you. If he signs a contract with you he will honor it and not betray it (or you). He keeps his commitments (least his job ones, family ones are another matter that he has issues with). Still, Slade is fearless as long as you leave his emotional wounds alone - otherwise, he gets very annoyed and might show you how much it hurts him to hurt you. Still, he can be courageous, even to the side of stupidity as he depends on his own super powers and skills to save him. Finally, to this day Slade still loves his wife and children, though he will never openly admit it. Yet, as a man alone, he lives as such, often cutting his ties to his own remaining family as much as he emotionally can. He is a thrill-seeker, has a lust for life, and is soft-hearted toward the kids. You won't see him blasting away innocents with no concern, though he does have a philosophy: "If they are willing to fight, they are willing to die." No matter what, anyone that believes Slade lives without guilt or regret does not know him very well at all. Then again, even Wintergreen believe Slade would betray him one day, even though it was really Jericho controlling Slade at a time. A horror, Slade will not so easily live down. Logs 2012 Logs *2012-05-28 - Cutscene: Heroes Crisis - Rose Wilson Vs. Deathstroke - New Earth: Rose does whatever she has to, to protect Lian. But what does that mean when her father appears? *2012-06-11 - Cutscene: Heroes Crisis - Family Reunion - After returning from the Labyrinth, Roy believes his daughter dead. *2012-09-29 - Ice Cream Anti-Social - I Scream, You Scream. We all scream for Harley making fun of Kenzie over ice cream! Well... she started it! 2013 Logs *2013-01-01 - Raising Havok - Alex goes to face-off with the mysterious 'Slade', leaving the ashes of the results for Kenzie to raise some havoc. *2013-01-03 - The Eggman Cometh: Where is Kensington Young? - Alex approaches Slade Wilson, with suspicion in his mind. What he finds, may send him on one hell of a wild goose chase. *2013-01-12 - The Eggman Cometh: Uneasy Alliance - Slade Wilson visits the X-Mansion and talks to Alex about Kensington. *2013-01-19 - Cutscene: The Eggman Cometh - Without Hesitation - Deathstroke and Waller face off over a five foot nothing girl. *2013-01-19 - The Eggman Cometh: Finale - Chaos in Central Park - Our heroes face off with Egghead and his creations to save the city. (TV: 2013-01-19 - The Eggman Cometh: Live News Broadcast - Chaos in Central Park) NPC Logs *2013-10-06 - Night Visitor - Deathstroke breaks into the Avengers Academy and makes America an offer that she both loathes, and is forced to consider. *2015-04-28 - I Was Playing With That - Deathstroke interrupts the Runaways pizza outing. Someone else interrupts their fight. The Runaways interrupt EVERYTHING. Category:DC Feature Category:DC Villain Category:DC NPC